


Kadan

by summerrain24601



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, F/M, Spoilers maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerrain24601/pseuds/summerrain24601
Summary: He's never seen her so afraid.





	Kadan

**Author's Note:**

> Totally typed this up on the fly while I was doing a new Adaar/Bull playthrough. Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT 12/3/18: Because I need to keep track of what names I use. -.-

"Is there a way to stop it?"

"N-not unless Solas is involved somehow," she admitted, taking a slow, shaky breath. She held her left wrist with her right hand, staring at the mark on her palm. "That's right, you weren't there at the beginning. It was doing this back then, too. Only Solas's magic seemed to help." She stared at it silently for a minute before she came to a realization. "Maybe... maybe the Anchor was never compatible... Solas said it was elven magic."

"Not compatible?" Bull asked. He'd never studied up on magic, and Dalish was always refusing to admit to having any. The last few years had been so busy that he hadn't gotten around to asking Hissera about it, either. 

"Every mage has a unique magical signature," she explained. "Like a fingerprint. Some can blend and work together well, others don't. Maybe the Anchor was never compatible with my magical signature in the first place." She released her wrist and ran her right hand through her hair. He'd always liked how long she kept it, since she didn't have horns to get in the way. "It almost killed me in Haven, twice. You saw the memories when we were in the Fade." She stood and hugged her arms to her chest, walking over to the window. Because of her status, the pair had one of the best rooms in the Winter Palace. The window looked down over the courtyard, which was almost magically lit up against the night sky. Hissera looked up at the sky, and found the absence of stars made her long for home. For Skyhold. The mountains she called her own for so long. But she had to face facts. Unless Solas was involved somehow, the Anchor's destabilization was going to kill her. 

"Kadan, I can't promise to come back this time," she admitted softly. She heard his slow footsteps as he crossed the room, embracing her from behind. She leaned back against his shoulder. "I... I know what you said last time I tried to bring it up, but this isn't a _what if_ situation anymore." He remained silent, looking down at her as she closed her eyes and relaxed against him. He tightened his grip around her torso, the mere thought of losing her tearing at his heart. He'd made everything her choice until this point, but just like last time he wanted to stop her. The worst part was that there was nothing he could do. This was a magic problem, and he couldn't do anything about magic. Normally he didn't mind that, but right now he hated it. He wanted to do something, anything, to make it easier for her. To save her. 

"Hey, say something at least," she requested, voice shaking as she stepped away and turned to face him. There was hesitancy in her eyes, along with the fear. But even beneath that, he could see her love. In her bright, almost Fade-green eyes, he could see how much she cared. 

"Sorry kadan," he said simply. Her forehead furrowed into a frown. Normally he found it cute, but there was too much occupying his mind for that thought to have any room.

"I get it, there's not really much that can be said," she reasoned after a moment, sighing softly. He took her hand, pulled her close, and embraced her once more. He rested his chin on top of her head, committing every detail to memory. If he was going to lose her, he'd keep as much of her as possible alive in his memories. She was shaking in his arms, and he hadn't noticed that before. He had never seen her show fear like this, not even against the Nightmare in the Fade at Adamant Fortress. He had admired her for her strength. They stayed like that until he stopped keeping track, and she eventually grew still against his chest. Until he felt her shift, and he looked down at her as she looked up. "Hey, I know. You've always been pretty good at helping me forget, at least for a little while. How about we do that again?"

"That, I can do," he said with a chuckle. It wasn't a perfect fix, this problem didn't have one, but it was good enough for the moment. He would enjoy what time he had left with her, and just hope that there was some way to save her after all. They both enjoyed a tumble in the sheets, after all.


End file.
